


Sugared Kisses

by Iris_the_Messenger



Series: The Wayhaven Chronicles: Stories of Eris/Felix [2]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Better late than never lol its only over a week late, Birthday Fluff, Cupcakes, Established Relationship, F/M, Pudgy Unicorn, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sugar kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_the_Messenger/pseuds/Iris_the_Messenger
Summary: It's Felix's birthday, and Eris surprises her boyfriend with a special treat <3Pure fluff and frosting, everyone <3
Relationships: Detective/Felix Hauville, Female Detective/Felix Hauville
Series: The Wayhaven Chronicles: Stories of Eris/Felix [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954252
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Sugared Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I feel really bad, this is over a week late from Felix's actual birthday lol but better late than never! (Forgive me, Felix! T-T)
> 
> Thank you pinkpeppercorn for looking this over for me!!!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy ^-^ these two are just too sweet for me, I swear!

~ * ~

"Can I look yet?"

Closing the door to Felix’s bedroom behind her carefully, Eris laughed softly to herself at the needy tone in her boyfriend's voice.

He had been fairly well-behaved, all things considered. The usually energetic young agent could be patient when he wanted to be, but those moments were rare. It was just his nature. He didn't like to wait or sit still too long if he could help it. There was too much to do and see in this world, so much to catch up on compared to the natives who grew up here.

The notion had been fun at first when she had suggested it, asking him sweetly with that lovely smile of hers. So, he had obliged her, with his best attempt at a sly smile, his curiosity piqued.

Now, sitting on his bed, eyes shut tight at her request, he was starting to get antsy. As evident by the impatient tapping of his foot against the carpeted floor, his lips pursed together in an adorable pout.

“Almost - no peeking!” She warned, flipping the lights off.

Felix felt his heart begin to pound loudly in his chest, as the light behind his eyelids disappeared.

“Oooooh, all alone in the dark?” He purred, “whatever could you be planning, babe?”

“You’ll see” She teased, her voice, soft and sweet. He could never get enough of the sound of it.

He could hear her own heartbeat, the rhythmic pulsing a familiar song to his ears and he grinned.

In the darkness, he smelled the familiar scent of tempting vanilla and blood unique to her and her alone as she came closer, crossing the room in a few easy steps. Felt her in the air as she suddenly kneeled before him, settling between his legs. He bit his lip, his own building excitement almost unbearable in the growing tension, as the desire to pull her closer, to feel her soft skin against his nearly consumed him.

He did his best to resist, not wanting to ruin whatever surprise she had in store for him.

"If you just wanted me all to yourself, babe, you could have just asked…" he joked, in an attempt to distract himself. “You know I would never say no to you.”

Then he heard the strike of a match, and the smell of fire. He tensed immediately, his skin prickling at the sudden, sharp warmth in surprise.

“It’s ok,” she soothed, her tone gentle and calming. He relaxed instantly. “Trust me?”

Releasing the breath he’d been holding, Felix nodded, resolute. Eris would never hurt him, he knew. She was smart, strong, yet also warm and loving at the same time. In her arms he always felt safe and secure. “Of course, always.”

He could practically  _ feel _ the smile on her face at his declaration, the sight of it clear and beautiful in his mind’s eye. She always told him his smile was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, bright as the sun, filling her with irrational happiness and joy every time.

He had been proud and flattered to hear her say so. Preening like a bird at her honeyed words, but it was her smile, her happiness, that he treasured more than anything. It made his heart flutter and swell every time, knowing her smile was for him and him alone. They hadn't been together long, but Felix was already beyond head over heels for the woman.

He still couldn’t believe she’d picked him, some days it felt like a dream. One he never wanted to wake up from if he had his way.

“Ok, open them!” She announced, after a beat of excruciating silence.

Smiling in relief, he did as she bid.

To his delight, Eris was indeed kneeling between his legs, grinning from ear to ear in the soft glow emitting from the small flame she had created.

Curiously, he cocked his head to the side as he forced himself to look away from her face, gaze trailing down to seek out the source of the glow. She was holding something out to him, small enough to fit in the palm of her hand, presented for his approval.

It was a cupcake!

With purple frosting and bright, colorful sprinkles and a little wax figure candle in the shape of an exaggerated, plump unicorn. With a bright, rainbow-colored mane, glittering with sparkles that caught in the light of the fire burning atop it’s horn.

He took it from her, smiling as he examined it. He loved when she gave him little gifts like these, as evidenced by the small shelf he had dedicated to all the knick-knacks Eris had given him whenever something interesting caught her eye. It made him giddy, knowing she had thought of him when she was out and about.

"Happy birthday!"

Felix blinked, stunned.

"Wait-what?” he stammered, confused. “You...how?"

"Nate," She explained as he struggled to form a coherent sentence. “I figure as your official girlfriend now, it’s only appropriate that I know when your birthday is, right?”

Rising from the floor, she turned on the lamp sitting on his nightstand, casting them in a delicate light as she joined him on the bed. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders from behind, she nuzzled into the crook of his neck, inhaling his sweet, citrusy scent.

"I wanted to do something special for you. I know it's last minute and you don't usually eat this kind of stuff, but it was such a cute little cake, and I hoped you’d like the candle it came with,” She chuckled. “It reminded me of you. Happy birthday, Felix.”

"Babe…" Felix trailed off, once again at a loss for words.

Once upon a time such moments were a known rarity, his chattering endless and near legendary within the Agency. But his current tongue-tied state had since become almost commonplace with Eris around, constantly throwing him off his game and rendering him speechless under the love and attention she lavished upon him in return.

Like now, for instance.

He stared at the frosted treat, as if he had never laid eyes on one before. He had, of course. But this was...

Once he had discovered the customary importance of birthdays, Felix had insisted Unit Bravo celebrate as per tradition, to Nate’s amusement, Adam’s indifference and Mason’s annoyance (the colorful balloons and party banners making him cringe) But that was them, they were a team, a family, always together.

No one he had ever been with before had ever done something like this for him in the past, had never stayed long enough or been curious enough about him to even ask. Until now. But that was it, wasn’t it? Eris was different, she wasn’t like anyone else. Not by a long shot. From the way she made him feel to all the small things she did for him that never failed to take his breath away.

Her little gifts, which she bought just because  _ she  _ was thinking of  _ him _ , like how he thought of her. The hours they spent talking on the phone after she got off of work, sometimes putting him on speaker as she went about her business cooking or cleaning because  _ she _ loved hearing  _ his _ voice as much as he loved hearing her’s. The gentle touches, caressing his face in comfort, brushing her leg against his, holding his hand, relishing the simple warmth and feel of the other. The soft kisses that made his heart flutter, and the more heated touches that kindled a yearning in him like he’d felt for no other.

Felix had told her once her happiness was his happiness. Vice-versa, for Eris, his happiness was also her’s.

Their happiness, in all its dazzling warmth and sunshine, all their own.

“Thank you, babe…this is…no one has ever…” Turning to face her, sparkling amber sought deep blue, and Eris smiled at the soft, almost somber expression on the vampire’s face.

Her smile only grew as he finally returned the gesture, practically beaming like the sun itself, her sun, unable to suppress the immense happiness and elation that was coursing through him in that moment. She was incredible, and she had done this for  _ him _ . “This is amazing, you're amazing, the absolute best, and I love it!”

He sighed happily, savoring the sweet brush of her lips against his cheek.

“I’m glad, now, make a wish and blow out the candle!” She instructed, his joy contagious as she giggled, turning him back to the pudgy unicorn candle, the wax beginning to run down its horn. “Ready?”

Bobbing his head enthusiastically, Felix closed his eyes to make his wish. Taking only a second before his eyes flew back open and he quickly extinguished the candle’s flame. As if blowing it out quicker would make his wish come true that much faster.

Clapping, Eris cheered. “Congratulations, you’re a year older! Your…wait, how old are you now?”

“Hmmm, I don’t know” Felix admitted with a shrug, plucking the candle off the cupcake’s surface. “We don’t celebrate birthdays in the Echo World, but I think Nate figured maybe…over 70 or 80 years old? Somewhere in that ballpark.”

Now it was her turn to blink in surprise, laughing lightly. “Oh, wow…you know I never really thought about it, but it makes sense. You’re the youngest, but Adam is over nine hundred, and Nate and Mason are both over one hundred, at least. Compared to that, I feel so…hey?!”

Before she could stop him, he took a large bite out of the sweet confection. How could he not? She had picked it out special just for him, and it did smell...interesting. The purple frosting stained and smeared over his lush lips as he pulled away to chew the mush of chocolate and raspberry filling, contemplating the taste for a moment before shivering as the flavors overwhelmed him. His sense of taste suddenly assaulted by the foreign treat’s many stimulating ingredients. Particularly, the vast amount of sweetener and sugar.

“Felix? Babe?” Eris stared at the youngest member of Unit Bravo, carefully gauging his reaction to the treat.

His eyes, beautiful and wide, were a bit dilated, and Eris held a breath. Waiting for him to spit the goop of chocolate mush out in disgust. She knew a vampire's hyper senses made it difficult to process all the different flavors and such, but she had never seen Felix actually eat anything before. Though, he had confessed to trying a few things over the years.

"Felix, babe, are you o-!" She didn't get a chance to finish as the vampire suddenly whipped around, tackling her to the mattress as his lips sought her own in an urgent, messy kiss.

Moaning, she tasted the sugar, sweet and delicious in the warmth of his mouth, with a bite of the tart berry on his tongue as it caressed her own. Hungry and wanting, the sudden burst of lust drove them both, hips bucking and hands wandering, as Felix rode the sugar high along with his own desire to touch and feel his lover.

Eris was more than happy to oblige him, writhing under Felix’s eager attentions. He was the birthday boy, after all. All she had to give or offer was his for the day, he had but to ask, and honestly, any day after. Felix, with his captivating eyes and a smile that radiated like the sun, pulling her into his orbit effortlessly, invoking feelings in her she had never experienced before for another person.

Bobby had been a train wreck, selfish and ugly under all his faux charm and lies, and any casual dalliance or date following him just hadn’t clicked. Not like this. This, between them now, was akin to the fairy tales she had adored as a child. She enjoyed those romantic stories even as an adult, but time and reality had all but turned those idyllic fantasies into just that, fantasies. Daydreams that kept her hopeful and empathetic to those around her, like Tina, hoping for the best out of the worst.

Then Felix had appeared, along with the rest of Unit Bravo, turning her world upside down in some of the worst, and best ways. Even after all of the chaos, after Murphy and the Trappers that loomed in the shadows, she would continue to happily take the worst of it all if it meant keeping Felix by her side. He chased all those things away with a simple smile her way, making everything feel so…right and good in the world. In her world.

The minutes that passed were lost to them, as they rolled about Felix’s many bed covers, gasping and groaning, laughing and loving, but finally they pulled apart. Resting their foreheads together as they were want to do, neither eager to part as Eris caught her breath and Felix basked in the buzzing of the sugar in his veins and the feel of his girlfriend, heart and pulse thundering in his ears, pressed tightly against him.

"Best day ever…" he breathed, his smile bright and content, illuminating her world in its brilliance.

“It gets even better,” She promised, feeling his grin against her neck as he trailed messy kisses along her flesh.

“Oh, yeah? I doubt it could get much better than having you here with me,” he countered, the genuineness in his voice making her heart ache and swell with unbridled happiness and other emotions too deep and complicated to name.

She really hoped he enjoyed the surprise party she and Nate had put together earlier while he’d been confined to his room, currently waiting for them both in the living room along with the rest of Unit Bravo. The image of Mason and Adam blowing balloons would forever remain etched in her memory, as well as said vampire’s displeasure at the common room’s colorful makeover (the brighter the better!) and Nate’s ringing laughter as she had tossed streamers about over their heads.

But that could all wait, she thought as she keened at his touch and fervent kisses. She would have a messy trail of purple frosting all over her face and neck, but she didn’t care. This moment was theirs, and its sweetness would linger on her tongue long after they left this room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I had this idea in my head for a birthday one-shot, and meant to get it out the day after F's official birthday, but life kind of got away from me as it is want to do these days. I hope you enjoyed, there is more fluffy Eris/Felix to come <3


End file.
